


Peace in Our Time: Healing Touch

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set during Peace in Our Time: Generation X. Warren has been frustrated by his father’s lack of willing to give him answers he seeks regarding President Kelly’s press conference. Candy, feeling neglected, decides to confront him. It turns to a moment Warren doesn’t realize he truly needs, until it happens.
Relationships: Candy Southern/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Peace in Our Time: Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This here is another cut scene from MarvelMaster616 and I’s Avengers and X-Men series Peace in Our Time, taking place between issues 11 and 12. Pairing Warren and Candy. 
> 
> Also, to keep in mind this is a one shot depicting a sex scene, so if you aren’t of age, don’t view it. Also, I don’t own any characters, either. Excelsior!
> 
> DC-MarvelGirl 1997

**Peace in Our Time: Healing Touch (takes place between Rogue Recruit Part 2 and Striking Senator Kelly Part 1)**

Warren Worthington III was in a foul mood, to say the least. It was the week of Senator Edward Kelly’s press conference. It would never ordinarily stress him out this much, but given the circumstances, Warren had a few reasons to be upset. 

Upon learning of the mutant who siphoned the information from his dad, Warren took it upon himself to call his father and mother to get answers. He didn’t want to. In fact, he wanted to ask the professor to find out through Cerebro. But Scott, Jean, and Bobby had insisted to him he had to do it on his own.

_ “You need to extend the olive branch here, Warren,”  _ Jean had said.  _ “You have to be the one to contact them and try making things better.”  _

As much as he hated it, Jean Grey was right. So, Warren had taken it upon himself, calling his father every day. Of course, his dad didn’t answer the phone. He never did. 

It made Warren feel that much more hurt by his parents disowning him. 

‘Damn you, Dad. Why do you always have to make things harder?’ he thought as he and his girlfriend, Candy Southern, entered his bedroom at X-Corporation. After a long day of classes, the two were spent. Warren proceeded to collapse onto his bed, closing his eyes. However, before he could do much else, Candy stopped him. 

“Okay, Warren, this is getting ridiculous!” exclaimed Candy, plopping herself onto the bed beside him. As Warren opened his eyes, he saw she looked mad. 

“Candy, please don’t be mad,” Warren pleaded her. 

Though he knew she had every right to be. As he was brooding over his father ignoring him, he was ignoring his girlfriend in the process. He knew that the most affection he gave to her this week was some hand-holding and a quick kiss. He hadn’t once held her in his arms this week, or even asked her if she wanted to go out on a lunch date. He knew it made him look like a real asshole for neglecting Candy’s desires. 

“Warren, don’t you dare try sweet talking me here,” Candy growled. “Okay? You’ve been ignoring me all week! I get it! You’re pissed at your father for ignoring your calls! But what about me? What about showing  _ me _ some affection? You don’t have to be so cold to me, you know?”

Warren sighed. His girlfriend was making a point. Not many people out there could scare him. Candy Southern had a special talent for it. If she felt she were being neglected in any way, she turned into a spitfire. She demanded for that attention when she felt as though she weren’t getting enough.

It was one of the many things that Warren loved about her. She wasn’t a pushover. When she wanted something, she asked for it. She wasn’t afraid to speak up and be heard. She’d been that way his entire life. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Warren whispered. “I’m just still in exasperation that my father hasn’t returned my calls. It’s like he doesn’t care!” 

Warren felt his eyes beginning to burn with tears as he said those words. The past few years had been filled with nothing but pure neglect on his parents’ front. 

“It’s like he’s willing to make this worse for mutants!” said Warren, his voice starting to shudder. “I . . . w-what else am I supposed to do? I am doing everything that I can! He’s not!” 

Candy started rubbing his shoulder gently before leaning down, kissing him softly. “Shhhh, I know,” she whispered. “You don’t have to explain yourself, honey. But all I ask is that you not push me away, at the very least. That’s not going to do you any good.” 

Candy understood Warren’s family issues better than anyone. She’d been there when his parents had thrown him out. She remembered how she cried that night, begging for Warren to not leave her. She remembered going home crying to her parents, begging them to convince Warren’s mom and dad to change their minds. The time Warren had been gone made her feel as though she couldn’t breathe. She’d missed him so much. Now, she was dating him and could have him in whichever way she wanted. However, as much as she understood Warren’s pain over what he was going through with his father and mother, she wasn’t going to stand for being neglected by her boyfriend. 

Warren nodded in agreement. “I’ll admit it. I missed you,” he said. He proceeded to sit up and kiss Candy deeply. She responded by leaning into it, swirling her tongue around in his mouth. Her hands began to rub against his chest as Warren’s arms wrapped around her. They just kissed for about a minute or so, before Warren began to trail his lips to her jaw. 

“You want to, tonight?” asked Candy, moaning as Warren kissed her collarbone. 

“Why not?” Warren asked. “I could use the stress relief and your special  _ healing.  _ Plus, I know you’ve been feeling neglected. Why don’t you allow me to be a good boyfriend?” 

“We have class tomorrow,” said Candy. 

“Does it look like I care?” Warren asked seductively, kissing her collarbone again.

“No,” Candy breathed to him. Her hands then began pushing on Warren to lay back. “Now, lay back, my  _ angel.  _ I’m about to give you the emotional healing you desire!” 

Warren grinned hungrily as he allowed Candy to push him back on the bed. She leaned over him and kissed him deeply, practically eating his mouth as his hands brushed through her shiny black hair. Her hands traveled down, rubbing his chest over his shirt. His hands then worked to remove her shirt, pulling it off over her head before his hands moved to her bra. He felt around for the clasp before removing it completely. Candy’s breasts tumbled out as his hands worked at her jeans, unbuttoning them. As he did so, he sat up and began to feel up Candy’s long, athletic legs. 

This gesture erected a moan from his girlfriend as she began tugging his shirt off, as well as the harness that kept his wings strapped to his back. Once the harness was removed, it allowed Warren’s feathery wings to be free as he flapped them. Candy’s hands massaged at his bare chest as he began to tease her breasts with soft kisses. His hands played at her lacy panties, teasing Candy further as her hands went to his pants and boxers, tugging them down sharply. It caused a gasp to escape Warren as he took pleasure in it, before he removed her panties. He tossed them to the floor, where her bra and clothes were laying. He kicked his shoes off before removing Candy’s shoes, making it more comfortable for them both.

Together, the two lovers just kissed and touched each other. Candy kissed Warren’s bare chest as Warren teased her breasts with his hands, kneading them intoxicatingly as Candy moaned pleasurably. Having dated Candy for a few years now, he knew what made her tick. He knew she loved having her breasts touched this way. Add to that, it was his favorite part of her body. The sensitive skin of her breasts was so pure and sensational for him. They were so soft whenever he cupped them in his hands. 

They sat on the bed, just kissing and touching one another’s bare skin sensually. Candy sensually began to push Warren back on the bed and she lowered herself down to start licking and sucking at his hardened penis. 

Warren gasped, moaning as Candy did this. Her tongue slipped around Warren’s inner depths as his hips started to buck. 

“Oh . . .  _ Oh  _ Candy!” he gasped, feeling her tongue doing the works on his penis. 

Candy’s tongue slowly moved out of his hardened dick as she smiled at him, straddling over him before rolling over on the king-sized bed. Warren then rolled over, taking his turn at pleasuring her. His hands stroked Candy’s legs before he leaned down to give her vagina a nice tease. His tongue moved to begin licking her inner folds and clitoris. 

Candy let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt Warren’s tongue working at her vagina, wetting it and exciting it. As he did this, his hands continued to knead her breasts as she gasped. 

Warren hadn’t realized how much he’d needed this. Maybe part of his frustrations that week was the sexual kind. But as he licked Candy’s pussy, he felt all his tension releasing as he heard Candy’s pleasured moans. Her legs stretched to the form of a large V, allowing Warren to go even deeper. His hands massaged her breasts, hardening her nipples more as she gasped. She could feel he was growing sweaty as the sensual touching continued. Candy’s hips began moving to the rhythm Warren was going at. 

Warren continued to lick at Candy’s pussy, slowly until it was practically dripping wet. Candy’s hips wiggled as his tongue left her vagina. Warren slithered his way up until he was between her legs, continuing to massage her breasts. He knelt over her pussy, positioning himself to give her the sensation she’d never forget. 

“Ready?” he asked her huskily. 

Candy nodded. “Oh . . .  _ Oh yes!  _ Make love to me, baby!” she cried. 

Warren grinned down, pouncing like a wolf at its prey. He thrust his hardened dick into Candy’s wet pussy, causing Candy to moan at the sensation of him inside her. 

“Oh . . .  _ Oh  _ Warren! I-I feel you . . . so tight!” Candy cried, clutching the bed sheets. 

Warren let out a gasp of, “Oh . . . Oh yes! So tight!” 

He thrust his penis in and out of Candy’s vagina, going slowly before picking up the rhythm. Their hips bucked up and down at a pleasurable pace, erecting sensual moans from them both. Warren leaned down and smothered Candy’s moans with a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her breasts against his chest. Together, the two released all the tension they felt that whole week. Finally, it got to the point of them both reaching their climax. 

“Oh . . .  _ OH Warren!”  _ Candy cried out. “I . . . I’m gonna . . . I . . .!”

“Yes . . . I know! Fuck Candy!” Warren gasped. With that, he went even deeper as he felt he was having his orgasm. He felt Candy’s vagina getting looser as he plunged in deeper, feeling her deep inside his dick. Moans of pleasure and desire escapes the two lovers as the bed rocked. They rolled around, taking pleasure in this moment as Warren’s hands cupped Candy’s ass cheeks. Her legs wrapped around him, making him lean in closer to her. Finally, Warren released himself from her. 

Both lovers were gasping, laying beside each other in a bath of their own sweat. Candy’s eyes closed as she positioned herself to be on top of Warren. 

“My turn,” she whispered. “Buckle up, lover.”

Warren grinned as Candy lowered herself to begin orally teasing him again. Her tongue slipped around his dick, erecting moans from her lover as his sweaty body shook pleasurably. Before Warren knew it, Candy was positioning herself to ride his hardened dick. Her hands touched his shoulders, nails digging into them.

“Time for the camel ride,” she whispered teasingly.

“Please . . . Do it!” Warren cried. 

Candy nodded, leaning down and drowning out his moans with a sensual kiss. She then thrust her wet pussy into Warren’s dick, hips bucking back and forth as she rode him like one would ride a horse. Warren’s hands moved to grasp her hips as he gasped, feeling he was about to reach his climax once more. 

“Candy!” he moaned. “Oh . . . Oh  _ fuck!  _ I’m gonna . . .!” 

“Ahhhhhh Warren!” Candy cried, feeling she was about to reach her orgasm. Thrusting herself into Warren one more time, they felt the pleasurable sensations running through them. It was marvelous for the pair each time they gave one another sexual pleasures. Candy’s wet pussy slapped against her boyfriend’s hardened dick as she rode him. The bed rocked hard as they enjoyed the sensation. Naked flesh collided against each other as Candy lowered herself to Warren’s chest sensually, kissing him on the mouth. They rolled around on the bed one more time, moaning as they gave themselves to one another emotionally, physically and spiritually. Candy allowed Warren to feel all the love she had for him, helping him forget in that moment of his parents’ neglect. 

As Warren felt Candy deep within him, he allowed himself to be basked in her love. Feeling her breasts against his bare chest was the sexiest thing he ever felt. He kissed her back, moaning as they ended up on their sides, Candy’s leg wrapping over his hip to pull herself even closer to him. Her tongue danced in his mouth as their sweaty, naked flesh collided. He was being wrapped in her adoration she held for him in her heart. 

Finally, with one last moan, Candy pulled away from Warren as she stuck to laying there beside him. Warren kissed her on the lips one last time, before brushing back her raven hair. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to her. “I . . . I didn’t know how much I needed that, until now.”

“Pleasure was all mine, my angel,” Candy whispered. She kissed his forehead. 

“Candy, you’re my angel,” Warren whispered. “You saved me when you accepted me. You gave me something so amazing . . . something I didn’t think I’d deserved. You showed me what love is. You showed me what it means to be loved.” Tears welled in his eyes. “You’re mine, forever and always, beautiful.”

Candy’s eyes filled with tears of her own. “I love you so much.” 


End file.
